kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amon
Amon (known as "the bad sheep" in English) is a renegade sheep Monster that was a part of Mayor Len Blustergas's flock of sheep and appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in episode 43, Sheepwrecked. What he did in attempt to gain his revenge may be referenced in The Kirby Quiz when the N.M.E. Sales Guy asks the final question. General Information When he was young, Amon ran away after the traumatizing time in his childhood when King Dedede tried to eat him. After spending much time isolated and surviving in the harsh and unforgiving wilderness (where he strangely got the ability to talk and turn into a monster from a bolt of lighting), Amon returned to Cappy Town and preached to all the sheep that they are mere fodder for the Cappies, and that they have had nothing to live for beyond being killed and eaten by the Cappies. Amon turns the sheep against the Cappies and makes them act like a pack of hungry wolves. With an entire army of sheep causing chaos around the town, the Cappies are forced to fall back to Castle Dedede. Having forced all the Cappies to retreat to the castle, Amon then speaks down to them and tells them how cruel they are being to their flocks. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff stand up for the Cappies. Now completely enraged, Amon turns into a monster and goes after Kirby. Amon attacks by shooting his sharp horns which can vigorously spin around like drills. Kirby gets the chance to inhale some spikes, and transform into Needle Kirby. Needle Kirby fires needles but they bounce off Amon's strong, thick wool. Realizing Kirby may need some help, Tiff blows into the Shepard's whistle, bringing the other sheep back to their senses. With the sheep back to their peaceful selves, Amon decides to stop the pointless fighting and turns back to normal. Later on during sunset, Amon watches the sheep graze along with Tiff, Tuff and Kirby in Mayor Len's fields and says that they're too foolish to be helped. Amon returns to his home in the desert in hopes to find a flock that shares the same views he does. Appearance Normal Form In his normal form, Amon is a sheep much like his race, he is covered in puffy wool, making them look almost like big cotton balls. he has a much tanner colored face compare to the normal sheep and no mouth. Small, curly horns grow out of his wool, and he has stubby gray feet. However, unlike the other sheep, his eyes have an angry expression. Monster Form In his Monster form, Amon gets a drasticly different appearance, his body grows in size, his wool becomes light gray, his feet become larger and get added toes, his face becomes more pointier, and he gets dark green colored eyes and a pair of drill-like horns. Powers and Abilities Normal Form Amon's abilities are similar to that of a real sheep, he can charge at his enemies with his horn, but he does have three new abilities that differ with the sheep, at will he can make his sheep race turn against the owners and can command them to do anything like an army, and he can transform into his monster form at will. Monster Form In his monster form, Amon can charge into his enemies like previously, but this time, he can spin his drill-like horns for an increase in power and can fire them like projectiles. They are shown to be sharp enough to pierce through anything and are powerful enough to push back Needle Kirby's Needles. His wool also gets thicker, being able to withstand blows of Needle Kirby. He can transform back into his normal form at will. Etymology Amon is likely named after the Egyptian god. Amon might also be associated with a demon that appears like a wolf with a serpent's tail. Quotes Trivia *While Amon is a monster, he is technically not all that evil, he only became evil because he felt betrayed, mostly due to King Dedede trying to eat him when he was young. *Amon is one of the few monsters in the anime to not be defeated by Kirby. *Amon's monster form is one of the few monsters that can talk. *Amon himself says that he is most likely a wolf in sheep's clothing. Gallery AmonSheep.jpg|Amon in his sheep form. Amon2.jpg|Amon deflecting Needle Kirby's attack. it:Amon ja:アモン Category:Anime Characters Category:Needle Enemies Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Monster